Colossus of Doom
Colossus of Doom was a Bounty event in Grand Sphere and is the eighteenth event of the game. It was preceded by Gift Rush and was followed by Andira's Descent: A Rude Awakening. You were able to access this event from the Town Square or from the Pub. It started after maintenance on January 14, 2016 and ended on January 21 at 2:00 AM PDT/PST. New Units The following units were introduced alongside this event on January 14, 2016: Raid Gauge Rewards Each rank of the Special Bounty Boss will have its own Raid Gauge. The Raid Gauge will gradually fill whenever the corresponding boss is defeated. When the Raid Gauge of a Special Bounty Boss completely fills up, all GRAND SPHERES (players) who have defeated that boss at least once will receive a reward at the end of the event. Rewards will be sent to the Inbox. The number of times a boss must be defeated to complete fill a Raid Gauge differs by Bounty Boss rank. Event Details Stated in-game In this event, you will defeat Special Bounty Bosses, gather "Flames of Rancor" and redeem it for various rewards at the Event Shop. 'Raid Gauge' Raid Gauges will be included which give all participants a reward when the Raid Gauge is completely filled. 'NEW Unit ATK Bonuses' There is a chance of receiving Bonus Units in the new DX Set. The following NEW Units will have the following ATK bonuses: Units will confer the same ATK Bonuses even after evolving. 'Bounty Battles' All times are PDT/PST Bounty Battles can be accessed through the Pub. You will join forces with other players to defeat bosses during Bounty Battles. You can join Bounty Battles from Rank 5. Join Bounty Battles by clicking the "Bounty Banner". Battles will be held during the following times: 'Special Bounty Bosses' In this event you can face the special boss "Colossus" at 5 different levels of difficulty. The higher the rank of the boss you defeat, the more "Flames of Rancor" you can receive. Light units are particularly effective against this Bounty Boss. There is a rank requirement to participate in the Special Bounty Boss battles, You must be above the following ranks to participate in each respective boss battle: When a treasure chest appears during a boss battle, all players participating in that battle will receive the same item(s). The amount of "Flames of Rancor" received from defeating Special Bounty Bosses may not always be the same. You may battle normal Bounty Bosses during this event, however, you will not receive any "Flames of Rancor" from normal Bounty Bosses. 'Event Reward Units' The Event Reward Units are Audrus, The Forsaken and Valos, Bringer of Sorrow. Details for each units are on the Rewards page. Audrus, The Forsaken and Valos, Bringer of Sorrow can be obtained at the Event Shop by exchanging Flames of Rancor. 'Special Event Spheres' A special event Sphere called "Sanctify Sphere" will appear only during this event's special boss battles. Set a "Sanctify Sphere" and it will attack 2~5 times at random. Set a "Sanctify Sphere" to a Light unit to deal extreme damage. "Sanctify Spheres" will also appear during Sphere Chains. Sphere Chains may active from the time a special boss battle begins. 'The Event Shop' The limited-time Event Shop can be accessed through the "Event Shop" banner located in the Pub. "Flames of Rancor" may be exchanged for different rewards. Defeat the Special Bounty Boss Colossus to receive this item. Please take into consideration that the number of items that may be exchanged is limited. After the Event Shop has closed, any unused Flames of Rancor will be lost. You may possess up to 9,999,999 "Flames of Rancor" at one time. Any received after the maximum amount has been exceeded will be lost. Units = |-|Materials = |-|Misc. = 'Other' Please be advised that the duration and details of this event are subject to change without notice. 'Disclaimer' Players found to have taken advantage of in-game bugs or who have used third-party tools will forfeit their event-specific items and rewards and may be banned from GRAND SPHERE permanently. 'Notable Bugs' * Using a Reflect Sphere would cause the application to close. * The event had ended 1 hour earlier than scheduled (12:00 am instead of 1:00 am PST). As recompense, Bounty Battles for Colossus of Doom has been extended for two additional days and 40 Gems was distributed to all players. External Links * Reddit Discussion Thread Category:Events Category:Bounty Event